Still of the Night
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Marshall and his Mienshao slip into Caitlin's room while she sleeps. Kink meme fill.


Caitlin had a reputation among the Unova Elite Four for being a heavier sleeper than they previously thought possible. A year earlier, some cocky kid had his Gigalith use Earthquake just outside the lavish home at the break of dawn as a way of intimidating them with his might. Caitlin slept through the whole thing, woke up, and merely asked why her room was in shambles. She had no clue what happened until Grimsley had informed her of it later that morning.

That led to Marshal thinking that his plan just might work. He and his Mienshao slipped into her room very late; even after Shauntal and Grimsley, both night owls, turned their lights out. He'd lose his up-at-dawn run, but it was well worth it for this. Around his neck bobbed a camera that he checked one last time; full battery life, and with no pictures on the flash card. He was going to get all the pictures he'd ever need.

Shutting the door behind him and his trainer, Mienshao crept over to her bed, a large canopy bed that didn't surprise them one bit; a girl like Caitlin would have settled for nothing less. Surprisingly, though, it was much less glamorous than the one in the chamber where she fought challengers though. Mienshao tugged down the covers, revealing a satiny pink night gown that, in her very still sleep, hadn't moved an inch. He looked back at his trainer, who nodded. With that permission, he grabbed the bottom of it and tore it upward, the tattered ends falling loosely at her sides to reveal her petite body to the cold night air. With her insignificant breasts needing no support, all she wore beneath that was a frilly, lacy pair of panties. These slide off her slender legs more delicately as they were handed to Marshal and promptly stuffed into his pocket for later use.

Mienshao's nose sank down toward her crotch as he repositioned, sniffing her shaved crotch. Fresh from a pre-sleep bath, she smelled clean, with a hint of the scented oils she bathed with filling his nose. A little deeper it sank, brushing just slightly against her clitoris as his tongue licked forward, testing the waters. His wet tongue ran along her hairless slit and her body twitched a little. A moan slipped past her lips, but she wasn't even remotely close to waking; just a reflex in response to the sensation.

A bright flash filled the room; Marshal snapped a picture of her naked and vulnerable, eaten out by his Pokemon. That was his main reason for doing this; he wanted something real hot to jerk off to, and the rich girl being molested in her sleep by a Pokemon was all kinds of hot to him. Even in his loose, baggy gi, his large, hardening cock made a noticeable tent. With a groan of appreciation, he urged his Pokemon onward; so far, so hot.

His own dick hard, out of its pouch and pressing against the bed while dripping pre-cum all over her sheet., Mienshao was now full-on eating her out. His tail waved back and forth as the moans continued, one of her legs drawing inward slowly, leaning off to the side before one arm wrapped around it for leverage. He began to move back and forth, letting the friction of his cock rubbing against the sheet provide some mild pleasure to tide him over. The smell rising into his nose as it kept up the quick brushes against her clit turned to things a lot more sexual. Her vagina grew increasingly wet over time with her juices, and the smell of her sex filled his nose with each breath inward. The smell of a sleeping maiden being violated; few things turned him on more. The regular flashes of light and clicks broke the silence and darkness, and he hoped his trainer soon got all the pictures he needed in this position, because the sooner he started ramming this fine pussy, the better.

The call came short after. "That's good," Marshal muttered as low as audibly possible. He had all the pictures of that he needed; now the fucking could commence. He watched Mienshao clamor up her body and frantically plug her now dripping cunt with the entirety of his penis with one powerful slam.

"Yes!" she cried out, still totally asleep but her body well aware of the pleasure. In her slumber, there wasn't too much motion, aside from what the frantic humping brought on; a steady heaving of her body, a light bounce in her miniscule bosom. His cock had filled her up rather nicely; she was in no way a virgin, but not a loose woman either. How she could be fucked so roughly by Mienshao and barely even stir surprised Marshal, and admittedly turned him on even more.

Mienshao howled now as he pounded her tight hole with all his might. It was so slick and warm, enveloping its velvety softness around him as it slipped in and out, his balls smacking against her bottom with each heavy push. His paws pushed against the bed, getting a little tangled up in the long, blond hair that cascaded down her body. He buried his head in her neck and started kissing just in an attempt to not let too much noise reach the other rooms. This was not a scene that would end well if someone walked in.

Seeing how completely undisturbed Caitlin was, Marshal decided he wouldn't wait. Still snapping pictures, he dropped his pants and grabbed his penis with his free hand, hoping he could hold it steady enough with just one hand. He pressed the tip of his shaft to her soft, slightly parted lips, and began to stroke himself furiously. He got an incredible speed with his arm, and his cock head up against her lips, wrapped in soft moans from the powerful fucking Mienshao gave her was the best thing he could have jacked off to. Much better than the pictures he took as often as possible.

Neither man cared to last very long. Both certainly had the stamina to do so, but with heavy grunts, both came relatively quickly. Marshal spurted his cum all over her sleeping face while Mienshao pulled out and covered her pelvis in his own goo. Mienshao quickly clamored up to her face, Marshal snapping a picture of the two cocks pressed to her lips and pulling away. The Pokemon shoved his cock into her mouth now, facefucking her with all the same force as he did her vagina, while Marshal positioned himself above her abdomen and started all over again. He hadn't jacked off in a week, just so he and Mienshao could paint her white. Eventually, he would have her whole body streaked with cum, and the ultimate fap fodder.

"What?" was all she could ask when she woke up. Her night gown was in tatters, her panties were missing, and she was covered in some white substance that had started to dry and flake off in the night. A strange taste had invaded her mouth She could have sworn it was semen, but fucking like an animal was not even in the neighborhood of what she had done the night before. Had she done something she had blacked out for? Or maybe that strange occurrence had come back. While Darach served her during her time at the Battle Frontier, she sometimes awoke with a bit of some white flaking on her thigh or face, and a similar taste. She never figured out what it was, but it stopped when Darach stayed behind and she went to Unova.

Still, her nightgown never tore down the middle. She'd have to see a doctor about that. Rolling out of bed, she walked over to the bathroom, started the shower, and reached for the mouthwash. Just another day. 


End file.
